Broadband communications systems, such as satellite and cable television systems, are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the set-top box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, many STBs now also provide other functionality, such as, for example, an interactive program guide (IPG), picture-in-picture (PIP) viewing, video-on-demand (VOD), subscription video-on-demand (SVOD) and functionality traditionally associated with a conventional computer, such as e-mail.
Recently new functionality has been added to conventional STBs—namely the ability to record an incoming video stream in digitized form onto a mass storage device, such as a hard disk drive, and play back that recorded video as desired by the user. This functionality has become known as a “digital video recorder” (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) and is viewed as a superior alternative to conventional video tape recorders for capture and subsequent playback of programming content.
However, the utilization of a hard drive within a STB has resulted in an increased STB failure rate. One of the reasons for the failures is because of the heat generated within the STB which reduces the life of the hard drive. Once the hard drive fails, the entire STB needs to be replaced resulting in increased costs to the cable operator.
Computer manufactures typically strategically suspend a hard drive within a computer chassis so that the hard drive is surrounded by air. A fan is then included to keep the hard drive cool. However, the operation of the fan within the computer is audible to the user. Therefore, the use of such a fan in order to keep a hard drive cool within a STB may at times be unacceptable because the increased fan noise may disturb the subscriber's viewing experience. Therefore, what is needed is an alternative way to distribute heat from the interior to the exterior of DVR enabled STBs without requiring the use of a cooling fan.